Lo que hace un Chappy
by Onny-Chan
Summary: cosas locas que se apoderan de mi mente jajajajaj buena Compro un chappy? se canso de fastidiar? byakuya en el mundo humano! si quieren saber que significa todo esto entren y lean!


**Bueno, este es mi 2º ichiruki (el 1º esta el fanfiction y se llama tormenta), y no se hay algo que no me convence, pero bueno no hay nada que hacer. El fic lo escribí un día que mi madre me quita el compu y a decir verdd el principio lo escribi hace mucho tiempo.**

Declaimer: snif, bleach no me pertenese es de la personamas genial del mundo TITE KUBO.

Rukia estaba aburrida, hace como 4 horas que había llegado del instituto y ya se había cansado de fastidiar a Ichigo, también había horneado un biscocho con Yuzu y conversado un rato con Karin. Así que decidió ir a escuchar música al cuarto del pelinaranja, si su permiso claro esta.

Prendió la radio y puso la primera emisora que encontró, era una canción agradable, le recordaba a Ichigo. ¿Pero que estaba pensado? Ella una Kuchiki, ¿pensado en él? No era posible pero últimamente así era, no lo podía sacar de su cabeza…de sus pensamientos.

/w.w/

Rukia al fin se había cansado de fastidiarlo, así que decidió salir a dar una vuelta, sus pasos lo llevaron a la rivera del río y una melancolía lo invadió por completo; ese lugar le recordaba a su madre.

En ese instante curvó la comisura de sus labios demostrando una leve sonrisa, se imagino al loco de su padre llorando en el póster de MASAKI 4EVER, pero desapareció en seguida al recordar quien detuvo toda su tristeza que había en su interior.

-por mas odiosa que sea…ah! Me hace sentir bien-dijo el chico con algo de ironía. Se levanto y se fue en dirección a su casa, pero en el camino se encontró con una tienda con una Chappy en la vitrina (PERO QUE DIABLOS! Todo me la recuerda) no se lo pensó dos veces, mejor dicho ni siquiera lo pensó y compro el peluche, le encantaba ver la cara de felicidad de Rukia cuando le veía. (Diablos me voy a arrepentir).

-¡HIJO MIOOOOOO!-Isshin le planto en seco una patada en la cara a su hijo-¡bajaste la guardia Ichigo!-le remato la cara en el suelo al pobre shinigami. (N/A: sobrecito T_T).

-¡MALDITO VIEJO! ¿Qué no me puedes recibir como lo haría un padre normal?-el chico lo zamarreaba del cuello de la camisa y luego lo tiro al suelo.

-OH! MASAKI, MIRA COMO ME TRATA NUESTRO HIJO Y YO QUE CON LA MEJOR INTENCIÓN DEL MUNDO LE ENSEÑO A QUE ESTE ALERTA-derramaba lagrimas bajo en póster antes mencionado en mayor de los Kurosaki.

-me aburriste viejo, no pienso cenar hoy- y el chico subió las escaleras furioso por la actitud de su progenitor. (N/a: T_T ojala mi papá fuera así de simpático).

-pero ichi-nii, no te puede dormir sin cenar.

-déjalo Yuzu, es un idiota-Karin es tan buena hermana como la mía que lo defendió amablemente a su querido hermano.

/w.w/

Oyó la puerta de la entrada y supo que era él, por Kami hasta sus pasos reconocía a la perfección-maldita sea-murmuró al oír los pasos del sustituto en la escalera, venia de mal humor. No alcanzo a levantarse de la cama y mucho menos apagar la radio cuado Ichigo entro al cuarto con un paquete en las manos.

-¿Qué carajo haces en mi cuarto enana?-cerró la puerta de un portazo.

-¡oye no es mi culpa que estés de mal humor!, así que no descargues conmigo-la pequeña ojivioleta se paro en la cama para poder quedar a su altura y puso sus manos en la cintura, en clara señal de enfado.

Ichigo no la tomo en cuenta y se sentó en el escritorio, no quería pelearse con ella, al menor hoy no, solo quería darle en odioso conejo que aún no entendía por que compro. Rukia al ver que no siguió con la pelea se bajo de la cama y lo miro con preocupación, este al notar que ella lo veía se puso nervioso y en puro acto de inercia le extendió el paquete con Chappy dentro.

-¿y…esto?-pregunto confundida, como era posible que después de gritarle le diera algo, como no contesto se lo arrebato de las manos y por pura curiosidad saco lo que había dentro.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y puso una enorme sonrisa en su cara, nunca alguien le había regalado una Chappy y nunca pensó que fuera él el que se lo regalara.

Ichigo la miro de frente en cuanto le quito el paquete, ya tenia lo que quería, ver el rostro de Rukia sonriendo, pero luego de pensarlo un poco estaba mas satisfecho aun, pues no solo sonreía, lo hacia por algo que le había dado "ÉL".

La shinigami sin pensárselo (literalmente) le planto tremendo beso en la boca al chico, este por su parte quedo mas que sorprendido. ¿Cómo era posible que eso estuviera pasando? Y al ver que Rukia no tenía intenciones de separarse se puso más nervioso aún, nunca en su vida había dado un beso y entupidamente comenzó a corresponderlo, no duro mucho ya que su tan bueno y querido padre venia subiendo las escaleras a gran velocidad en dirección a su cuarto.

Rukia lo soltó en fracción de segundos antes de que el Kurosaki mayor abriera la puerta y escondió el peluche para evitar interrogatorios; pero la sorpresa fue de ambos al ver que no fue Isshin quien abrió la puerta. Se miraron y se sonrojaron, en eso una amenaza mayor (según Ichigo, ¬¬ fue lo que me dijo xD) entro con la misma parsimonia, no era posible, pero sus ojos no le mentían, Kuchiki Byakuya entro exaltado a la pequeña habitación y al ver a ambos jóvenes sonrojados y sin reacción viéndolo, pego un grito que llego hasta el otro lado del Pacifico (N/a: jeje hasta yo lo escuche).

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-nuestro pobre Bya-kun callo de rodillas al suelo sujetándose la cabeza y mirando al cielo. Entubo toda la tarde en el mundo humano y vio al sustituto comprar un peluche de Chappy, supuso que era para Rukia y sabia que cuando se trataba de el conejo ella literalmente no pensaba lo que hacia, es decir, supuso el beso por el sonrojo de ambos.

Ah! Ichigo sabia que hasta cierto punto fue buena idea comprar el conejo, pero de todas formas termino arrepintiéndose ya que corrió por toda Karakura escapando de senbonsakura; Rukia sabia que fue buena idea ir a escuchar música ya que recibió su tan preciado conejo y además le planto un beso a Ichigo; y Byakuya, bueno el se arrepintió de haber llegado demasiado tarde "_si tan solo hubiera salido mas temprano de la Sociedad de Almas"_ se reprochaba mentalmente el pobre pelinegro.

**Yy que tal? Les gusto? Me voy a una fosa y no salgo mas de hay? Jejeje espero sus opiniones, amenasas de muerte y cualquir tipo de bomba (la cuenta del hospital se las mando luego) ya que resibir sus review me alegra hasta el mas miserable dia.**

**VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!**

**Hasta las letas**

**Lectores **


End file.
